


Just For Now

by Madquinn13



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Mechanic Week Day 3: Roommates AU</p><p>Raven needs a place to live and Abby happily offers her free bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Now

Abby was getting use to this. Clarke moved out a few months ago luckily in time with Raven’s apartment building burning down. It took a lot of convincing but Raven had finally agreed to move into the guest room, temporarily.

That was six months ago.

Abby wrapped her bathrobe tight around herself as she went downstairs to the kitchen. She found Raven sitting at the island sipping on her coffee.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Abby grabbed herself a mug and smiled at Raven. “Any plans today?”

“Nope. I was just going to longue around here if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay. This is your home too Raven.” Abby wanted to roll her eyes. She didn’t know what else she could do to make it clear to Raven that this was her home just as much as it was Abby’s, just as much as it was Clarke’s.

They parted, Abby had paper work left over from the office to finish. She found Raven floating in the pool on an inflatable bed, water bottle in the cup holder, sun glasses covering her face. It was impossible to tell if she was awake or not. Abby just sipped on her own water and watched. She rarely saw Raven relax. She was usually so tense all the time, Abby knew she had issues when she was younger, she knew that the faint scars of her skin were not from an asshole pet cat but from an asshole drunk mother.

Sometimes Raven would scream in her sleep, Abby never brought it up because she didn’t want to make the other girl uncomfortable. She wished and hoped that one day Raven would open up about it but right now that didn’t seem to be it.

It was one of those nights now, Raven screaming for someone to stop it. That she would be good. Abby usually didn’t try to wake her; she usually wasn’t this bad. But this time it was really bad.

“Raven. Raven wake up. Raven you’re not there. You’re safe it’s okay.” Abby tried to shake her then just started to brush the hair out of her face, speaking soothing words softly to her. It took a long while before Raven woke up, even longer until she calmed down enough to talk.

Being held tightly in Abby’s arms with her face pressed into the crook of Abby’s neck seemed to really soothe her.

“Can you just stay here tonight please?” Raven asked her voice so small and quiet Abby almost didn’t recognize it.

“And any other night you need me too.” Abby promised kissing the younger girl’s forehead. “Just go back to sleep. I have you and I promise I’ll protect you.”

Every night for the next month Abby would end up crawling in with Raven, or Raven with her. She didn’t know what recently caused something terrible to happen but something and Abby wouldn’t let anything hurt her.

“Raven if you’re okay with it, why not save ourselves the walk in the middle of the night. Maybe if we start out the night together you won’t have bad dreams.” Abby offered She already what it was like to fall asleep with Raven in her arms but she did wonder what it would feel like without the tears, without being half drunk from an interrupted sleep first.

“It’s worth a try right?”

“It is.” Abby smiled reaching a hand out to cover Raven’s. They had gotten a lot more physical, cuddling on the couch watching tv, almost always touching at some point.

That night Raven buried her face in Abby’s neck again drifting off to sleep like that again. It was the first night either of them sleep through until morning. When Raven woke up she stared at Abby, watching her sleep. She ended up going downstairs and making Abby breakfast as a thank you for her great idea.

When it was finally ready, she started putting it on a tray when Clarke came in.

“Making my mom breakfast in bed?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Raven sighed. “She’s been helping me with some things lately.”

Clarke just stared at Raven. “Stop, don’t tell me about how you’re having sex with my mom.”

“I’m not having sex with Abby.”

“Raven I know you guys are dating, I mean I hear you guys sneaking into each other’s room when I’m here. You’re always touching or cuddling. I don’t care. I mean I do care, I think it’s great but I’m not angry or disappointed.”

“Clarke we aren’t dating.” Raven rolled her eyes before going back up to Abby’s room. The doctor was awake now and smiling as Raven came in. “Clarke thinks we’re dating.”

“And?”

“What do you mean and?” Raven stared at Abby in confusion. “Are we dating?” Abby just laughed before taking the tray from Raven and setting it down far enough away that she could pull Raven down to her.

“Raven in the traditional sense no we are not dating.” Abby was staring at Raven’s lips, she found herself doing it a lot lately.

“Can we? I mean I only feel safe with you. That counts for something right?”

“It does.” Abby laughed before closing the distance with her lips.

* * *

 

Raven was cuddled into Abby’s side on the couch watching a movie when Clarke and Lexa came in.

“Still refusing to tell me the truth?” She asked laughing before getting elbowed by Lexa.

“I wasn’t lying!” Raven stuck her tongue out. Abby tipped Raven’s head up so she could properly see her. Abby kissed her quickly. “We weren’t dating then.”

“We are now.” Abby winked at Clarke.

During the movie Raven and Lexa both fell fast asleep. Clarke and Lexa were on the love seat lying down.

“I told you it would work.” Clarke said in a sing song voice.

“You were right.” Abby looked down at her sleeping girlfriend.

“I usually am.”

“You got that from me.” Abby laughed absently stroking Raven’s hair.

“I know.” Clarke looked down at her own sleeping girlfriend. “Lexa thought I was seeing things. But I could tell that Raven was head over heels for you. But I’m not calling her mom.”

“Oh you so are calling me mom.” Raven muttered pulling the blanket tighter over herself and nuzzling into Abby’s neck.


End file.
